


Other Odo

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Episode: s05e22 Children of Time, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: What if 200 year old Odo and Kira got it off.Lazy script formatO-OdoK-KiraM-MilesJ-Jadzia
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Kudos: 11





	Other Odo

**Author's Note:**

> If you love these character, don't read this. Its written because I had an idea and needed to get it off my chest.

O: It would have been nice to meet old me  
K: Technically, aren’t you “old” you  
O: Technically i’m new me  
K: Are we there yet?  
O: Yup. This tree.   
K: So this is where I was buried.  
O: Would you like a minute?  
K: No, no. Id rather not be left alone with my 200 year old corpse  
O: Hopefully none of this will be here in a few days.  
K: you know that means you wont exist?  
O: Things shouldn't have gone this way. At least now I will have a chance to be a better person with you.  
K: O, why don't you live with others?  
O: There was no need for a security officer. I couldn't start a family. I couldn't leave the planet. I lost my reason to be. Then after years, our friends grew old. They died and their children grew old and it wasn't long before no one even knew who i was.  
K: Oh I'm sorry.  
O: Don't be. The time alone gave me chance to practice doing what I'm supposed to.  
K: Which is?  
O: Wanna see my M impression?  
K: Do it.  
O does exaggerated impressions of all the crew which entertains K for hours.

Eventually they end up sat under the tree together. Its nearing sunset.  
O: .. So after getting fed up with flying up this tree, it occurred to me, that I could adjust myself to the gravity and walk upright it.  
K: So you can basically turn off gravity  
O: Basically.  
K: All that work and you never managed eyebrows  
O: Hair is difficult  
K: I’ve always wanted to ask. Can I touch it?  
O is tense.  
O: Go for it.  
K reaches over to run her fingers through it.  
O: I .. I didn't really have a good reference point. I tried to copy Dr M’s hair but without ever actually feeling it myself.  
K: Feels real to me.  
K is kneeling over him at this point.  
O: I’m not sure how its meant to feel.  
K takes his hand and puts on the side of her head.  
K: Mines real.  
O puts pressure on her head and smiles.  
O: It’s softer than I was expecting.  
K mover her hand from his hair and holds his raised hand. They make accidental eye contact and leans forward. O follows and leans in too. They Kiss. She pulls away quickly. There is a moment of silence.  
K: Now.  
O: Now?  
K unzips her uniform  
O: Are you sure?  
K moves from on top of him and kicks her boots off.  
K: Now or never.  
O kneels up and shape shifts his shirt off. K embrasses him one more time before she pulls him over herself.

The sun is low and the sky is red. She is propped against him under the tree.   
O: Can I make a confession?  
K: Little late for this now isn't it?  
O: That's the first time I’ve ever done that.  
K: Really?  
O has his eyes stuck in the distance.  
O: Yup… Could- could I tell other O?  
K: NO. Oh for the love of the profits no.  
O: Why?  
K: Because if he has the same feelings for me that you do hes gonna .. see me a little differently.  
O: I beg to differ.  
A voice from down the hill calls out.  
J: K, is that you?  
O turns into K’s uniform.  
K: Yup. Just me?  
J: Didn't other O bring you here this morning?   
K: Yeah, but he flew off. Did you need something?  
J: No, we just haven;t heard from you all day. FYI, we’re hunkering down in the defiant for the night in an hour.  
K: Thank you. I’ll be down later  
J waves and disappears back down the hill.  
O returns.  
K: Thanks for that.  
O: Thanks for the cover.  
K: I should get going.  
O grabs her wrist.  
O: Do you wanna fly down?  
K looks curious.

At the defiant a literal Pegasus lands near by with K on its back. The old crew welcome k and the new crew greet O. O turns into a person. The new crew seem frustrated by his presence.   
J: We sharing a room tonight?   
K: Sure. See ya O.  
He waves them off. 

O eventually ends up sat in the infirmary looking at himself currently in a beaker.  
N-O:This is sad. Its sad that I have to have this conversation with you. Aw well. I know they're going to get attached and you will end up where I am. We cant let that happen.  
New O links with the goo.  
O-O: is that me?  
N-O: Listen here you absolute coward-  
O-O: You cant talk to me like that.  
N-O: In less than 48 hours you will lose K, your job, Quark, the ability to go home, all your friends and your will to live. You’re going to tell K that I broke the navigation control and wiped out this whole planet.  
O-O: That seems very selfish.  
N-O shares the memory of himself and K under the tree.  
O-O: How? What did we do?  
N-O: I spent the day with her. You haven't got that far. If I don't wipe out this whole time line, this is the first and last time you will ever be with K or any other woman. Do you understand?  
O-O: That's all we did. Spend time together? It was this easy?  
N-O: I made her laugh. She touched my hair. It spiraled.  
Old O is stunned.  
N-O: It took 200 years to find out, but her hair is soft.   
O-O: … When do I learn how to do ears?  
N-O: About 120 years. You get rid of the uniform about a year after the crash.  
O-O: It only took me a year to decide I’m useless.  
N-O: If it makes you feel any better, you get used as tools mostly when they start constructing the new settlement.  
O-O: No, that doesn’t make me feel any better.  
N-O: Before I go. Don’t tell K. She really didn't want you to know. Bye.  
The link breaks.


End file.
